


The Victuuri Podcast

by PetiteNiku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Filler Speech, Freeform, Humor, M/M, Social Media, Youtuber AU, podcast au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteNiku/pseuds/PetiteNiku
Summary: Due to popular demand and hours of convincing, figure skating power couple Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki present The Victuuri Podcast! Discussing and going off tangent from figure skating, rink gossip, and domestic life in the Victuuri household. Take us to your commute every Friday morning wherever you listen to your podcasts or watch live on the youtube channel. Make sure to subscribe to bonus clips like behind the scenes, highlights, and more!





	1. Pilot Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Victor and Yuuri ran a podcast that was initially about figure skating for beginners, but at some point on their first episode they go on so many tangents that Phichit is having difficulty moderating the show. 
> 
> Basically, transforming into a Victuuri Domestic Life Podcast featuring other guests reacting to how cute Victor and Yuuri are. There is the likely hood of oversharing very personal hilarious stories on and off the ice.

Two figures sit across from each other on couches, cups of Starbucks coffee, three microphones and a laptop on the table. Thailand’s figure skater Phichit Chulanont is seated across from Japan’s Ace Yuuri Katsuki, with a standard brown poodle on his lap taking over the whole couch. The camera transitions to a portrait shot of Phichit’s smiling face.  
  
“Hello!” he says in his cheerful tone. He does a small wave to the camera, “I’m Phichit Chulanont, figure skater representing Thailand and with me is a very special guest! My best friend and Japan’s ace figure skater Yuuri Katsuki!” An audio bit of applause is heard and the camera switches to Yuuri. He copies Phichit’s wave with a shy smile.  
  
“Hello,” he says softly in the mic. The poodle tilts his head up and boofs to Yuuri. The camera changes to both men laughing. “Of course, silly us. _You’re_ the special guest, Makkachin” Yuuri coos and scratches the poodle behind the ears.  
  
“Makkachin is filling in until our other celebrity star shows,” Phichit explains.  
  
Yuuri scoffs, “He’s still styling his hair in the bathroom.”  
  
“Can’t rush art, love!” calls a voice out of the shot.  
  
“Even though we started recording ten minutes ago~.” Phichit snickers and types something quickly on his computer.  
  
“You can edit that part out, right?” Yuuri takes a sip of coffee and eyes Phichit with concern.  
  
“Sure, but we already agreed if something was said, it was staying in the show. Word-vomiting counts, no matter how embarrassing.”  
  
“I mean, what about earlier? Who would want to see me just coming out of the shower?”  
  
“I for one certainly would~” the third guest sings out of the frame.  
  
Yuuri groans and hides his face in Makkachin’s fur. Phichit rolls his eyes, “Yeah, no that is one hundred percent staying. Doing it for the views, there I said it!” He waves over to someone past the camera, “If you’re done styling your hair, your fiancé needs rescuing.”  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about, I woke up like this.” Russia’s iconic silver-haired athlete walks into frame. His hair is, of course, perfect, not one strand out of place. He sits close to Yuuri and wraps an arm around his waist.  
  
“Finally!” Phichit exclaims and gesture’s to the couple, “Legendary figure skater Victor Nikiforov graces us with his presence.”  
  
“Hello!” Victor displays his signature smile and winks to the audience.  
  
“For those of you listening, Victor just made all of Youtube orgasm with his signature playboy smile.”  
  
“Phichit!” Yuuri squeaks, “Isn’t this supposed to be PG?!”  
  
“You and Victor are not PG material,” Phichit smirks at his best friend hiding his face yet again in poodle fur.  
  
“So, run by this again how this thing works?” Victor asks and reaches over to Yuuri’s cup of coffee. “I’m not very familiar with creating content for Youtube or podcasts. Are we doing something like an interview?”  
  
“Hey!” Yuuri lightly smacks at Victor’s hand, “Get your own caffeine, I made you a pot earlier.” Victor grins and takes a drink regardless. Yuuri covers his face with his hands and mutters, “You’re unbelievable.”  
  
Phichit clears his throat to grab the couple’s attention. “Well, there lies the problem. Maybe we should give some backstory for the audience on why we’re doing this.”  
  
“I’m still trying to figure out _how_ you convinced Yuuri to co-run a podcast.” Victor places a finger over his lips and looks deep in thought.  
  
“Really? Because I’m curious what Phichit told you to jump on board with his crazy idea.”  
  
“Easy, the moment I said you were going to be in it, he was all in to co-host.” Phichit’s finger runs over the lid of his mug and continues with a smug look, “Before I even asked you.”  
  
“Phichit!! What would you have done if I said no?!”  
  
“Ah, well I thought about threatening to burn that poster you have of Victor when he was in juniors–” Yuuri half screams a _what?!_ “–then I thought about hiding your body pillow of Victor when it arrives. Just enough until you caved in.”  
  
“You have a body pillow of me?” Victor frowns at his soon to be husband.  
  
Yuuri looks offended, “You don’t know the torture I had to go through to buy it.”  
  
Victor pouts and whines, “Yuuuuuuriiiii~”  
  
“You’re absolutely evil, Chulanont,” Yuuri speaks through gritted teeth.  
  
“Why did you pre-order a body pillow of me, when the real thing is right here?” Victor continues to whine and wraps all his limbs over Yuuri (or as much as he can without disturbing Makkachin).  
  
Phichit sticks his tongue out. “Nope, not evil. Just highly motivated to give your fans what they want. Anyways, the whole point of doing this is for said loyal fans! You haven’t been that great at delivering the goods on social media.”  
  
“Preparing for the Grand Prix is really exhausting, especially for Victor.” Yuuri wiggles a bit to be more comfortable in his fiance’s octopus grip. “Coaching and skating is no small feat.”  
  
“Of course, kudos to you for playing god. Which is why I, as co-creator, will be helping moderate your own show each week.” Phichit scrolls through his tablet, “I know we threw a lot of ideas around at the beginning of the test recordings, but I honestly like how this is going so far.”  
  
Victor hummed in agreement. “We did plan to have a podcast talking about just figure skating…we do have some stories of our junior days but I guess we can save those for another time.”  
  
“It wouldn’t do that great,” Yuuri bit his lower lip and shrugged, “it’ll be like any other media press covering the sport’s news. And we’re in enough of those already.”  
  
“Right," Victor nods and smiles, "but it’s more fun to record with no clear objective other than an excuse to take a break from training and talk about anything and everything that’s happening in our lives.”  
  
“With the help of me because let’s face it,” There was amusement in Phichit’s eyes, “If I let you two run a show without adult supervision, this would basically be a porno.”  
  
“Why must you say things like that!” Yuuri leans so far back he hit his head on the wall.  
  
“I don’t deny that fact.” Victor stifles his laughter and kissed the sore spot on Yuuri’s head. Yuuri smiled softly and whispered thanks.  
  
“You two are the biggest saps," Phichit turns away to face the camera, "I feel like I’m intruding on something every single damn time.”

  
{...}

  
“Looks like we ran out of time!" The camera focuses on Phichit closing his tablet, completely ignoring his best friend making out across from him. "Subscribe to get notified when we go live! Or not. I guess if the audience is a fan of Victor or Yuuri they’ll be sure to stalk the show every day. Check the links below, follow us on social and pester these two to keep the show running. Especially Yuuri. Please blow up his notifications for me.” He glances to the side and groans, "Get a room you two!"

 

 **Pilot Episode: Figure Skating Power Couple** | 5,062,401 views  
The Victuuri Podcast  
_Published on April 20, 2017_  
[SUBSCRIBE 15K]   
  
Due to popular demand and hours of convincing, figure skating power couple Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki present, The Victuuri Podcast! Discussing and going off tangent from figure skating, rink gossip, and life in the Victuuri household. Take us to your commute every Friday morning wherever you listen to your podcasts or watch live on the youtube channel. Make sure to subscribe to see bonus clips like behind the scenes, highlights, and more!


	2. Bonus Episode: Squeaky Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first behind-the-scenes footage, featuring Yuuri and his *ahem* nice assets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is a mess. Ignore any mistakes, should really get a beta but I did this in a whim and needed to get this out. Thank you to those who left such nice comments and are interested enough to bookmark the fic. I'm trying to do better with updating, so please don't give up on me! 
> 
> Enjoy some behind-the-scenes footage. ♥～(‘▽^人)

****When Phichit mentioned doing test recordings, Yuuri only had just the vaguest idea what his best friend was plotting. A couple hours before the actual podcast was suppose to record, Phichit came knocking frantically at the apartment with all his tech. Black boxes full of lightning equipment, wires, extensions, microphones, mixers and his computer.  
  
“What the heck?!” Phichit bursted through the living room.  
  
“That should be _my_ line.” Yuuri closed the front door and watched Phichit set up, “What the hell Phichit?!”  
  
“I told you to get ready like, a half hour ago.” Phichit argued back and gestured to Yuuri’s still in his blue pj’s attire, “That doesn’t look podcast ready.”  
  
Yuuri let out a loud groan and helped carry the equipment to the sofas. “I thought podcasts were supposed to be audio only. I would have been fine with sweats.”  
  
Phichit clicked his tongue and wagged a finger, “We agreed to upload videos on Youtube too, even if the vote was 2-1. We gotta market this thing right!”  
  
Yuuri dragged his feet to the bathroom, “I don’t see why we’re uploading anything for Youtube. Who would be crazy enough to watch me talk for an hour about figure skating?”  
  
“One, it has been asked time and time again by _your_ fans. Nevermind Victor’s, there was a tie breaker on the twitter poll so it doesn’t count.”  
  
Yuuri stopped by the bathroom and turned a 180, “You made a poll…?”  
  
“Two,” Phichit ignored his friend’s baffled comment and continued to rummage through the pile of wires, “We didn’t stick with the figure skating exclusive talk. That was just an idea I brought up. The whole point of doing these test recordings is to figure out what you and Victor feel comfortable with. And well, to figure out any technical issues that might happen.”  
  
Yuuri let out a heavy sigh in defeat, “Fine, fine.”  
  
“I’ll be done in a bit, just get changed and call your fiance to come back home. I’m pretty sure he’s forgotten about the recording.”

 

{...}

 

Ten minutes after a quick scrub, Yuuri mentally facepalms at not remembering to bring in extra clothes to change into. It’s not embarrassment per say, living with Phichit during their college years the two are used with each other’s bodies with or without clothes. It only proves how comfortable Yuuri is being half naked in front of his best friend.  
  
But not in front of the camera. He prays that Phichit is taking his time with the equipment.  
  
He opens the door slowly and steps out of the bathroom, towel wrapped snug around his waist but then sudden red flags pop. Phichit has the equipment ready, set neatly as possible in the living room and taking a bit of the hallway too. Phichit has the camera on the tripod, steady red light glowing as indication he’s currently recording. For how long, Yuuri has no idea but there are other matters on hand that is causing him worry.  
  
“Are you recording Phichit?!” Yuuri half screams from his spot.  
  
Victor’s voice is booming from Phichit’s phone, but it’s laid on its side, and Yuuri has no idea if it’s on FaceTime or not.  
  
“Yuuri I can’t believe you didn’t wait for me to take a shower~!” Victor’s voice booms from the phone’s speakers.  
  
“We’re already behind schedule, get your ass here to do the test recordings!” Phichit hangs up and picks up the camera from it’s tripod. “Ready for some behind the scenes?”  
  
Yuuri groans from his spot in the hallway. “Sure, not like you haven’t started already.”  
  
Phichit follows Yuuri to the bedroom, who immediately throws a small plush of a rice ball to Phichit’s direction.  
  
“Hey! This stuff is not cheap!”  
  
“Out of the room, please! And I thought we were doing a podcast, not a documentary.”  
  
“Too late. It pretty much is a documentary of your love life at this point.”  
  
“UGH.” Phichit records the rest of the video outside of Yuuri’s/Victor’s shared bedroom, with the camera focusing on a very high quality photo of Yuuri and Victor with medals around their necks from Worlds. Yuuri doesn’t bother to close the door because he knows Phichit is nice enough not to film anything past his ankles. Well...there were a few _accidental_ booty shots when Phichit was dodging the rice ball plush.  
  
“Are you excited about moving out?”  
  
“Yes, there’s hardly any room for the three of us. Victor is taking up all the closet room and I’m still living from my suitcase.”  
  
“Yuuri it’s been _ages._ ”  
  
“Don’t be so dramatic, it’s only been a couple of months.”  
  
“ _Ages,_ Yuuri!” Phichit exclaims just in time for the sound of the the front door opening.  
  
“ _Yuuri~!_ I’m home~!” Victor sings from the door. He lets Makkachin out of her leash, who takes off straight to the dog bed. Victor waves at Phichit and the camera, smiling his signature playboy grin for the imaginary audience.  
  
Phichit silently points to the bedroom, Victor nods in understanding and tiptoes to the room with a mischievous grin. “Yuuri~” Victor opens the door to voice his presence, but his face gets hit with a damp towel on the face and Yuuri screaming, “KNOCK FIRST VICTOR!”  
  
“You didn’t close the door! And it’s nothing I haven’t seen~” The camera follows Victor into the bedroom, but immediately shuts off before catching another other than a booty shot. Yuuri would have thrown that footage over the 5 story window and probably Phichit afterwards. Victor would have tried to salvage whatever he could and make copies.

 

{...}

 

After an hour of editing and exporting, Phichit takes another moment to view the video before uploading for the thousands of Victuuri followers (and then some).  
  
The first second marker shows Phichit waving to the camera and moving to the side for the audience to see the setup of the living room. Sounds of the shower can be heard, and a soft humming of Yuuri’s free skate program behind the door. Phichit snickers and shows the camera the screen of his phone. Phichit hits the call button on Victor’s name and is immediately put on speaker.  
  
“Phichit?”  
  
“Hey ya Victor!”  
  
“Hi, what’s going on?”  
  
“Do you know what time it is?”  
  
“Um, a little past one? Why, was there….” Phichit gives the Russian athlete a little time. “...I’m suppose to be home right now, aren’t I?”  
  
Phichit claps his hands softly, “Bingo!”  
  
“Sorry Phichit, completely forgot about the recording!”  
  
“I’m truly disappointed at you Nikiforov, it’s as if you don’t care about the podcast or your fans!”  
  
“Hey now, don’t guilt trip me. I’m already leaving the groomer’s with Makkachin.”

“Better run home, because everything is ready.” Phichit hears the shower turn off and mentally fists pump the air. “And Yuuri finished a shower, so we’re waiting on you-”  
  
“Are you recording Phichit?!” Said camera man twists around and leans a bit to the side for the audience to see Yuuri in nothing but a small towel wrapped around his waist. Phichit had done some extra editing for a clean zoom transition. If he was completely honest, this was the sole reason why he wanted to upload the video. What perfect way to market the series than one of Yuuri’s wonderful qualities his fans never stop talking about?  
  
The camera frames Yuuri from his waist up, a towel peeking just a little bit. Of course, in the rush of taking a shower, Yuuri didn’t wipe himself completely dry. His hair is still dripping wet, brushed back half hazardly to look like his Eros hairstyle. There are droplets of water dripping down from his chest and neck, and when Yuuri turns to close the bathroom door his back is shiny with water.  With no glasses on and under poor LED lights, Yuuri can pass off as some glowing god from the heavens.  
  
“Yuuri I can’t believe you didn’t wait for me to take a shower~!” Victor whines out of the shot. Yuuri blushes and hurries his way out of the frame, but Phichit was quick enough to move the camera to follow Yuuri before disappearing to the kitchen. Phichit is still proud to have capture a shot of Yuuri’s back and his other _assets_.  
  
“We’re already behind schedule, get your ass here to do the test recordings!” The camera shakes a little from being dismantled on the tripod. Phichit is quick on his feet to catch up to Yuuri in the hallway, “Ready for some behind the scenes?”  
  
Phichit adjusts the camera to line up to his eye, in time to to record Yuuri’s back walking off to the direction of the bedroom. “Sure, not like you haven’t started already.” The camera zooms just a little to focus on the towel clad bottom before getting smacked by a soft rice ball. The camera jostles a little and Phichit squeaks a “Hey!”  
  
He retreats to a wall in the hallway, having had been a victim in Yuuri’s scary side and today was not the day to be fallen under that. They make small talk about the couple moving, and Phichit was going to shut the camera right there until he heard Victor’s singing Yuuri’s name. He whips around and navigates his way to the front door, camera settling on Victor’s form bent over to unhook Makkachin’s leash.  
  
Victor smiles his best media smile and waves to the camera, “You’re already recording?”  
  
“You were taking too long.” The audience doesn’t see Phichit pointing to the bedroom, but can see Victor nodding with enthusiasm and a giant playful grin. Camera films Victor’s back, but far away enough to avoid getting hit again. The screen goes black for a second, and a new scene is recorded. Yuuri and Victor left the door ajar, just enough room for Phichit to sneak a tender moment between the couple.  
  
Yuuri wearing a white button down shirt and dark jeans, completely enveloped in Victor’s embrace. It’s obvious they’re talking, but the mic doesn’t pick up anything except for the words _moya zvezda_.

 

 **Behind the Scenes with a Squeaky Clean Katsuki Yuuri** | 10,502,100 views  
The Victuuri Podcast  
_Published on April 25, 2017_  
[SUBSCRIBE 20K]

Our first behind-the-scenes footage, featuring Yuuri and his *ahem* nice assets! Due to the new “Rated R Content” ban from Yuuri, bonus episodes will be strictly PG-13. But no fear, Victuuri and friends have loads of fun topics to discuss.  
[SHOW MORE]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, prepare to have a cup of tea and sit with Victuuri as they spill some juicy gossip!


End file.
